Kiss the Moon
by Fluffkins
Summary: Just there and then, I wanted to curl up. I wanted to die. I wanted to let the water consume me in the very cold icy depths I'd been created. But the world was too cruel to let the Moon Child go. No, it was far more complicated than that. Far too much for even myself to comprehend… OC/Gray . Natsu/Lucy
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

I stared shakily at my pale white hands, long silver blue hair whipping against my back and curving around my arms. My hands, which were usually a pale creamy white, were now stained with crimson. The moonlights glint reflecting off of the sticky liquid, and my head started to spin.

I felt myself getting a bit wobbly, my hands starting shaking even more so than they had been shaking before, scattering little drops of crimson into the calm and still moon soaked lake I was standing in.

_Its not blood. Its not blood._ I kept repeating that in my head, but the more I repeated it, the more it seemed to be a lie. And the more it seemed to be a lie, the more the water started lapping at my ankles.

Fear started to crush against me, suffocating me from every side. I opened my mouth to cry out, but no comforting tears were released. I dared to look up, my hair brushing out of my face, as if being brushed back by a caring hand. And then my knees buckled at the sight before me...

Because the sight before me made me sick. It made me cringe in horror. I felt a few tears finally escape, and suddenly, a waterfall had started to make its way down my face as I quickly rushed to wash the blood off of my hands.

Just there and then, I wanted to curl up. I wanted to die. I wanted to let the water consume me in the very cold icy depths I'd been created. But the world was too cruel to let the Moon Child go. No, it was far more complicated than that. Far too much for even myself to comprehend…

As I washed the sticky blood off my hands, I couldn't help but cry out. Maybe to myself to comfort me.. maybe to apologize to the very person I had taken a beautiful life from.

I bent my head down, burying it into the chest of the now still person I had loved so dearly. "No… no no no no…" I whispered, clenching my hands into fists. "No… NO…. NO NO NO!" I screeched at the sky. "This is all your damned fault! Its all about you! It's about what you want. Your own child can't even have a taste of life or friendship, so you go and kill everyone she see's dear…" I screamed, sobbing harder and harder.

I ignored the shouts that were now growing closer. I didn't try to figure out what they were saying, I just wanted to be near them… to apologize as many times as I could, over, and over again in my head…

And as I kept repeating those words, I started to feel myself slip away. I didn't care anymore. What was the point when I had murdered my own friend? The one person I dearly cared about..

As I started to slip away, I heard the voices clearly now. "Codie! Codie! Oi, What happened!" the voices shouted, getting heavier and softer as I faded out, drooping against the cold water and drifting down, along with the body of my friend.

To meet a fate such as this… it was uncanny. I was born to kill, and I died killing…

* * *

**AN: Its a bit short, I know. But I promise the chapters will get longer as we progress in the story. :)**

**Anyways, possible pairings to expect will probably be NaLu, LyVia, and GaLe.**


	2. A Family Anew?

**A Family Anew?**

* * *

Silence drifted from the silent train ride. It felt like I was a porcelain doll, stiff and expressionless… just sitting there. I barely felt alive. As I always did when we made this foreboding train ride to the destination of the people we intended to hurt dearly.

I knew that I wasn't supposed to develop any feelings when I'd been born. The Moon Child. That was what everyone called me… Moon Child. Daughter of the Lunar Lights…

Only recently had my parents discovered I had held a secret power from the recently. Magic was a source of life for a Wizard. If your power drains, you may as well be a sitting duck waiting for the inevitable to come. I, on the other hand, had a form of special magic. Much like the rare Dragon Slayer mages, I had an equally amazing and powerful magic.

The form of water and fire, clashed together to form an ultimate weapon. When i practice it much more, Father says I will be able to separate the fire and water all together and be the most powerful mage ever. I just nodded. Sure, power would be nice. What mage doesn't want to become more powerful? But… I was never enthusiastic about the hurt people part… actually, I never even was enthusiastic to begin with. But Father and Mother both said its for the good of everyone. But I'm smarter than that. I knew they wanted to use me as their own little weapon.

And I hated that fact. Why, for once, couldn't I be treated like a normal daughter? Ever since I turned 12, I was used as a weapon. A killing machine for the use of other people. And now, I'm 18. I've gone through extensive training, enough to make a normal non-magic human crumble to the crisp. I was sick of it all, I wanted to live a normal life… have a healthy relationship even.

A sigh escaped my lips as I slowly slouched down, only to be growled at by my father. "You must look beautiful and presentable, my little flower. Fairy Tail, the most powerful and well known guild, is never going to except someone who slouches," he sneered, glaring and straightening his tie.

"Yes Master Philip," I said blandly, shifting and straightening myself. My hair toppled down my shoulder in a sparkly waterfall of silvery blue, a black ribbon poking its way out behind my head, tying back some of my hair. The frilly light gray blouse and frilly white skirt that I had on was perfectly complimenting my pale skin, obviously going to catch the attention of others.

I shuffled my dark blue boots, playing with on of the small blue ribbons poking out to the side, dancing around my fingers in an endless ballet.

And just as sudden as we had left, we stopped at the Magnolia station. I heard gentle shouts and the rushing pitter-patter of people as they hurried to the next train, in fear of being late. A small laugh escaped me as I spotted a goofy looking old man telling off two rather handsome looking young men.

Soon, we got off the train and made our way to the platform. I carried a bag full of my things, including a necklace my Grandmother had given me when I was little, just before she passed away. The only normal person I had ever really known in my life.

"So, who are the people we are meeting for the whole 'Joining the Guild' thing?" I sighed, playing with a strand of my hair nervously. I always hated getting past the Guild Master, in hope that I wouldn't fail like my father said I always would do in the end. Pain started to bubble up in my chest, but I pushed it away. _No time to be sour, Codie._ I thought to myself.

"Ahh, Makarov. Its so great to see you," my Father cooed at the older goofy looking man telling the two men off.

Instantly, the scolding look wiped clean off his face as he smacked both on the head and shuffled over to my Dad, holding out a hand. "Why hello, Master Philip. I take it this is Mistress Gina?" he asked, bowing to my Mother.

As he turned to me, his little white jacket swept behind himself and he smiled pleasantly. "And you must be Codie Tsukiko," he stated. "A rather interesting name that is you have there." The old man started to scratch at his beard.

I smiled lightly and shrugged, looking down at my feet sheepishly. Mother and Father instructed me to never speak during the introduction. I usually broke that rule, but I was trying my complete best to stay quiet.

My mother laughed. "Yes, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," she said, kissing me stiffly on the head.

I felt my heart beginning to thump harder and harder as I waited silently for the deciding words, my hands suddenly beginning to get sweaty. I felt like I needed to blast a liquid fire ball right then and there. Usually whenever I was feeling stressed or upset, I would blast away… but I was starting to control myself, so at least the feeling wasn't as powerful and overwhelming.

"Lets see this magic then," the Guild Master said, stepping aside and showing both of the two men he was scolding earlier. "Since they need to learn to behave anyways, you may as well practice on these two," he growled, glaring at them both.

I nodded hesitantly. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to hurt them," I said, fumbling my feet together nervously.

He chuckled lightheartedly. "Trust me, they can handle most anything you throw at them," he said. "Unless you have some crazy powerful strength hidden inside you," he said, laughing hysterically.

I giggled, then nodded, readying myself. I slowly reached my hands up, forming a pretty glowing crystal sphere of both water and fire, mixing them together. Then, I became still. Thrusting my hands forward, I whispered "Moon Shatter", and all at once the sphere broke into small shards of dripping flames, rushing at the boys, whom were looking at it with a surprised look.

I smiled triumphantly as the formed a circle around the two, trapping them in a mirror of shiny crystal like shards. And then, all at once, I pointed my hands forward to the targets, and motioned my hands inwards, sending them all flying in every direction at the two. But instead of continuing the attack, I stopped.

I realised all too well that I couldn't possibly get into this cheery man's Guild if I harmed my own Guild Members. I then let the magic dissolve into the air, and bowed to the Guild Master. "Im so sorry I couldn't continue the attack, but what type of person would I be if I let harm come to the very people I wish to join?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

I could feel my father tense up beside me, and my Mother was looking at me through narrowed eyes, her lips pinched together, her face almost plainly saying "I hope you know what you're doing".

I only smiled nervously at Master Makarov, twiddling with my hands as I awaited the final blow, the silence only making it worse. The blank stare the Guild Master was giving me made it impossible to read.

As if he could read when I was about to give in to the stare down, he smiled cheerily and clapped his hands together. "Hoho! Welcome to the Guild, young lady," he chimed, clapping his hands together again with a chipper grin on his face.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll leave these two buffoons and their team to escort you home. I've got to sort through paperwork and such," he grumbled, shuffling off in the direction on a big white building.

I smiled heartily, then turned to my parents, my smile fading as they only nodded once and vanished onto the train. I felt my stomach sink and I let a small sigh out as I watched them vanish through the doors.

"Some folks you got there," the dark haired man said, eyeing me up and down, as if expecting me to lash out at him at any moment.

I shrugged, picking my bags up. "They're rather busy and all, so its something I would expect on a day like this…" I said, brushing his statement off easily.

"No excuse to leave abrup-" the mage was cut off as the rather tanned and nicely toned man with spiky hair shoved him off to the side.

"I'm Natsu, the Dragon Slayer," he said, smiling boyishly at me.

I smiled lightly at him. "Codie, the uh… well, just Codie," I said, not wanting to bring up my exact nickname.

I turned, only to bump into the man Natsu had shoved. "Watch where you're going, Flame breath!" he snapped.

I looked at the two hesitantly and backed away, holding my hands up. It was clear I didn't want to engage into their seemingly heated argument, seeing as they were giving each other a death stare full of pre hatred.

"Oh yeah, Ice boy?!" Natsu snarled, shoving his face practically right into the other one's.

"You wanna' go beady eyes?" he chided, egging a fight on.

"Bring it stripper!" he shot back at him.

And apparently 'stripper' suited the rather handsome guy. I felt my face flush bright red as he was in nothing but his underwear, squaring up to a now flaming Natsu.

"H-hey now!" I said, awkwardly scooting back. I turned to the Guild Master, and, to my horror, I found a towering women with fiery red hair and a ghastly expression on her angered face. She was equipped with some armor and a sword.

"Natsu, Gray!" the women shouted, her voice booming out over the crowd and causing everyone to turn and look at our little group, curious of all the commotion.

"Ai!" the chirped, suddenly looking like the best of friends.

I felt a chill run up my spine as the women suddenly turned her gaze on me. Fear settled in and I scooted back, coughing lightly. "A-uhuhm. H-hi," I stuttered.

"You must be Codie. It is nice to meet your acquaintance, I am Erza," she said stiffly, sticking her hand out for me to shake, which I most assuredly did shake.

"T-the Erza?!" I said, feeling as if I would faint right then and there. Erza, the she-devil. _Oh by gosh I was shaking hands with the most feared women, Titania, of all Fiore! _I thought, mouth going dry.

And, from behind Erza, and petite girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes popped out, a rather adorable blue cat in a green scarf and green backpack perched on her shoulder.

"Natsu and Gray up to no good again huh?" she asked, sighing.

"Ai," the cat said, nodding it's head.

"Sorry for the trouble," the girl said, smiling at me. "I'm Lucy. That flame-head over there is Natsu, and the one fighting him is Gray," she said, then trailed off, sniffing in amusement and saying flatly, "and I see you've met Erza."

I looked at my bags sheepishly. "Uh, yeah," I said, grabbing them up. "Its nice to meet you all.." I said. I had a feeling this whole 'destroying the guild' thing would be harder than we thought..

"I suppose we should be getting back to the Guild so Mira can put the insignia on you," Lucy said, grabbing a bag for me.

I looked at her, then smiled. "Oh.. um, you don't have to," I said, looking at my feet.

As we started to make our way to the Guild, the girl smiled at me. "Well, if we're going to be friends, we might as well help each other out!" she said happily, winking at me.

My head whipped up and my eyes widened. "F….riends….?" I said, liking how the word sounded. A bubbly feeling started to rise inside me.

"Yeah, Everyone in Fairy Tail are friends," The man named Gray said, smiling at me.

Lucy laughed. "Heck, you could even say, in our own way… we're a big happy family!" she chided in.

"Family?" I felt my stomach launch in surprise. "I… never had…" I trailed off, looking at my feet, and them smiling shyly. "I never really did have friends," I said quietly. _Or a family, to be exact, _I added to myself.

As we drew near to some very big doors, I hardly knew what fate I had chosen. A long, treacherous, and yet lovely fate. A fate that was now woven into my life, for good…

* * *

**AN: And scene. :'D**

**Wow, such a long chappie. I'm so sorry I dragged it on or rushed it, and I believe halfway through I suddenly remembered I forgot any mention of Makarov. * ^ * Shame on me, forgetting the Guild Master like that. SOOO I edited some of the story.**

**Anyways, I tried not to get tooooo cheesy, but come on! This ****_is_**** Fairy Tail we're talking about. ;D**

**Anyways… if you like it, fav, review, and share, whatever your little hearts desire.**

**I wouldn't mind constructive criticism as well. :**


End file.
